Chris's Thoughts
by MeMe00190
Summary: This is just my short version of how I think that Chris should deal with all the stress hes has lately. T for language, Enjoy!


**As you may know from Rookie Blue's season premier, Chris is facing an enormous decision to make. This is just what I think (hope) Chris is thinking about. Just a one shot, enjoy and remember those comments do feel nice **

"Dude, do you ever plan to pick up the toys taking up most of the couch. Do you know how many Lego's I've stepped on?" Dov said for about the 400th time in the past week.

It's been a stressful week, I thought to myself while snatching up one of Denise's son's Lego packages. I still can't think of having a son myself, I've always a big family. But I'm reconsidering. It's been hard trying to get my things together. Work is stressful as it is, it doesn't help that I'm only getting two hours of sleep per night.

"God damn it!" I look down and feel an intense stinging coming from my foot, a Lego of course.

"See, it hurts" Dov yelled from the kitchen.

"Watch your language Chris" Denise yelled from the bedroom.

A loud ear piercing cry came from the bedroom, wonderful not again. I really just need to get a mute button and cancel everything out. I belong on the streets catching bad guys, not in a two room apartment with two people and a constantly crying kid. I just don't know what to do anymore.

My minds been all messed up lately, I'm starting to think about Gail more. She's with Nick and I have a kid now. There isn't much chance in hell, but I think I'd like for there to be. Even if it means leaving my son behind. These past months have been both sad and joyful. Joyful because Nick has been gone and every time I see them together, even just talking. Though not having Nick around has been making Gail rather sad and depressed like, even more so when she was kidnapped.

It feels like the division has been on hiatus, not completely broken up the band yet, just taking some time off. At this point, I'm pretty sure that's what everyone needs, especially me. I've had the same things over and over told to me. _ Can you pick up the diapers on the way home?... Are you going to move away to your small town?... It's your turn to change him... _Too many questions with too little time.

"Hey, Dov! Let's go were going to be late" I yelled from a couple rooms over, we needed to get to work or Frank would have us doing overtime again. Work is starting to become more of a chore than enjoyment now, the one thing I thought I would always love is crumbling down. Nothing makes sense anymore.

"Chris are you not going to say goodbye to me? Ok. Pick up some diapers on the way home were running low". Denise sighed from the other room, I think she's getting real tired of this shit too. Denise has put me in a trap, never before have a needed to tell anyone where I was going, It sucks big time.

...

The best time in life is the unexpected, that's why I decided to become a cop. You're not stuck at a desk doing the same thing over and over again. You're out in town, drinking stale coffee and being stuck with some ass hole that smells like weed in the backseat. Nothing could get any better, if I wasn't constantly trying to make my mind up on a decision that could make or break my whole entire life. No pressure.

The awkward silence between me and Dov is getting too much to handle in this tiny very much so cramped space.

"Dov, what would you do if I leave" I needed to know this, I need to know how much I will affect the people around me, and who better to ask than the one I'm living with.

Dov stared right into my eyes, with a sad expression and said "I was going to say something along the lines of if that's what you want. If you want to go to a small town and does small town stuff go right ahead and I'll support you. But that's bullshit. I don't want you to leave, no one does Chris. We're a family, your best friend, your roommate. It will affect me and it will affect me hard. I really do want you to stay".

"That's good" I said with a grin on my face. Though by the look on Dov's face it seems to be complete puzzlement.

"Because I'm not going anywhere". I said finally realizing I made the right choice. This is my home and there was no way I could leave it. I belong to 15 division and they're my true family.


End file.
